the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2/Credits
Full credits for The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Logos Closing Directed by Marc Webb Screenplay by Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci & Jeff Pinkner Screen Story by Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci & Jeff Pinkner and James Vanderbilt Based on the Marvel Comic Book by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Matt Tolmach, p.g.a. Executive Producers E. Bennett Walsh Stan Lee Executive Producers Alex Kurtzman Roberto Orci Director of Photography Dan Mindel, ASC, BSC Production Designer Mark Friedberg Editor Pietro Scalia, A.C.E. Visual Effects Supervisor Jerome Chen Andrew Garfield Emma Stone Jamie Foxx Dane DeHaan Colm Feore Felicity Jones with Paul Giamatti and Sally Field Embeth Davidtz Campbell Scott Marton Csokas Louis Cancelmi Max Charles Casting by Francine Maisler, CSA Kathleen Chopin, CSA Music by Hans Zimmer and The Magnificent Six Featuring Pharrell Williams and Johnny Marr Costume Designer Deborah L. Scott Columbia Pictures Presents A Marvel Entertainment Avi Arad Matt Tolmach Production "THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2" Crawl Art Cast Stunts Keith Adams Tyler Barnett Gary Baxley Richard Burden Rocky Capella Jennifer Caputo Chris Cenatiempo John Cenatiempo Gary Davis Steve DeCastro Mark Dirkse Dennis Fitzgerald Brent Fletcher Clay Fontenot Tanner Gill James T. Henry Stephen Izzi Lauri Creach Jennings Derek Johnson Jesse Johnson Mariusz Kubicki Daniel Leavitt Samuel Le Terry Leonard Ian McLaughlin Eric Scott Norris Jim Palmer Gary Powell Jodi Michelle Pynn Victor Quintero Georgina Rawlings John Rawlings James Nelson Roberts Richard Rutherford Brett Smrz Brian Smyj Josh Vinyard Philippe Vonlanthen Eileen Weisinger Bryon Weiss Danny Wynands Unit Production Manager Denise Pinckley Unit Production Manager E. Bennett Walsh First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell The Magnificent Six Michael Einziger Junkie XL Andrew Kawczynski Johnny Marr Steve Mazzaro Pharrell Williams Associate Producers Tom Cohen Beatriz Sequeira Additional Editor Elliot Graham, A.C.E. Visual Effects and Stereo Producer Rhonda C. Gunner 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Ed W. Marsh Spider-Man and Electro Suits Fabrication by Ironhead Studio Electro Makeup Effects by Gregory Nicotero & Howard Berger, KNB EFX Group Additional Character Design WETA Workshop Specialty Costume & Props Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Second Unit Soloists Dominic Lewis Tom Boyd Ann Marie Simpson Stuart Clark Randy Cooke Steve Erdody Satnam Ramgotra Arturo Sandoval Additional Music by Andy Page Adam Peters Czarina Russell Mario Reinsch Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Culver City, CA and Vancouver, BC Pipeline TDs Peter Capelluto Kee Chang Brian M. Cohen Sean Corzo Dhruv Aditya Govil Alex Redsar Lampila Marteinn Oskarsson Kurian Onnunny Samuel Character Animators Wesley Chandler Michael Dharney Chad Ellis Avner Engel Derek Esparza Scott Guppy Jason Herschaft Meena Ibrahim Bart Kosmowski Billy Vu Lam Dave Mah Ina Marczinczik Agata Matuszak Chris McGaw Jeff Panko JQ Park Eddie Prickett Josh Riley In-Ah Roediger Atsushi Sato Martin Esnaola Scotto Ryan Sivley Alexander Snow Anand Somasundaran Nick Starcevic Karen Trieu Carolyn Vale Roger Vizard Kelsey Wagner Kevin Webb Phan Wiantrakoon FX Animation Artists Jeffrey Benjamin Paul Carman Joseph Cavanaugh Nardeep Chander Jangwhoan Choi Mihai Cioroba Daniele Colajacomo Julien Depredurand Steven Peter Dugaro Antoine Durr Rony Edde Michael Edland Martin Furness Ahmad Ghourab Maria Giannakouros James M Goodman Dipankar Goswamy Andrew Graham Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth David Horsley Georg Kaltenbrunner Chris Kazmier Seunghyuk Kim Amit George Kuruvilla James Sullivan Little Alex Moaveni Siegfried Ostertag Marshall Petersen Gregory Wade Reynolds Toby Abraham Rosen Albert Sylwester Szostkiewicz Ronen Tanchum Manuel Tausch Theodor Harris Vandernoot Arpita Venugopal Look Development & Lighting Leads Clara Chan Ruben Flores Nick Loy Michael Muir Joe Strasser Cosku Turhan Compositing Leads Michael Adkisson Stuart Cripps Brian Fisher Anthony Kramer Orde Stevanoski Trevor Strand Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Kristy Lynn Fortier Shu Fujita Annie-Claude Lapierre Stephanie C Lee James Michael Miller Andrew Turner Stereo Coordinator Robin Garcia Lighting & Compositing Artists Brian Adams Ben Aguillon Mike (Ogun) Alkan Thai Bach Alfredo R Barcia Richard Bell Jordan Benwick Brian Blasiak Stephen Borneman Curtis Carlson Miodrag Colombo Bertrand Cordier Dennis Davis Thomas Devorsine Mike Diltz Colin Drobnis Dan Feinstein Erik Gonzalez Dylan Gottlieb Oded Granot Jessica Harris TC Harrison Joseph Hayden Luke Heathcock Pablo Holcer Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Mike Jiang Kurt Judson Miku Kayama Louis Kim Paul Martin Kirsch Jamal Knight Aaron Kupferman Joosten Kuypers Charles Lai Pat Lun Lam Dan Lavender Shun Sing Edward Lee Kimberley Liptrap Stephen Lunn Nakia Mcglynn Jim McLean Farhad Mohasseb Alberto Montañés Sarah Moore Thierry Muller Enrique Munoz Salima Needham Vinh Nguyen James H. Park Angelica Perez Marco Recuay Frank Ritlop Richard Sandoval Joao Sita Brian Smallwood Sharmishtha Sohoni Jeff Stern Julien Stuart-Smith Russ Sueyoshi Daniel Sunwoo Eric Tablada Martin Tardif Cameron Thomas Ryan Tulloch Olivier Van Zeveren Oleksandr Vozniuk Bob Wiatr Tyquane Wright Yi Zhao Lead Production Services Technician Noel Eaton Production Services Technicians Rosa Behrens Camp Jordan Catracchia Sarah Cho Glenn Gannon Buthaina Mahmoud Raymond McLendon Derek Norn John Rhoads John Spence Dan Zimmer Software Development Sean Looper Jesse Andrewartha Armin Bruderlin Patrick Clark Trey DeCamp Lee Kerley J. Robert Ray Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Systems Engineers Joey Kadin Christopher Oey Terence Mills Yukiko Yamanaka Alex Wallace Sahabeh Kaihani Daniel Villarreal Derrick MacPherson Alejandro Galindo Digital Production Ruth Gibson Anett Gough Dawn Guinta Suzanne Labrie Xavier Velazquez Sony Pictures Imageworks India Rotomation Artists Anand. S Sony Antony Ibrahim Basha Dhananjayan. D PraveenKumar. V Sivakumar. G.M Sivapriyan. K Stanley. B Suresh. E Thangaperumal. R Paint Artists Elanchezhiyan. A Jeyaruban. J Kumaran. L Prasanna. D Ramalingadoss. T Sakthivel. M Sandesh. R Sathyaseelan. K Panner Selvam. A Selvam. G Senthil. J Shyam. I Sivanatraj. S Surenderkumar Suresh. N Vignesh. S Roto Supervisor Ravi Ram Bhimaraju Roto Artists Anitha. P Biju. S Devikashri. S Dilipan. J Kiran. M Manikandasamy. V Sonu Mathew Ramesh. G Sarvani. M Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Samantha Rocca Megan Wong Rachel Smyth Meghan O'Brien Catherine McQuaid Valeria Di Gabriele Abhishek Kemkar Vamsi Meduri Sheldon Castelino VFX Editor Luke Botteron Lead Digital Artists Alan Hernandez Alex Clarke Bensam Ginanasigamani Bryan Litson Buhas Mohammedunny Dan Breckwoldt Hubert Chan Ken Beauchamp Kishore Boloor Marilyne Fleury Mauricio Valderama Patrick Harboun Ranajoy Kar Richard Spriggs Samundeswari Vaidhyanathan Wade Wilson Digital Artists Lisa Gonzalez Joaquin Gutierrez Arnaud Pecqueur Leigh Van Der Byl Tom Reed Swati Malu Lince Francis Bharath Ediga Prasad Subramanian Muthyala Krishnaiah Ashwani Patel Jeevith Suryakanth Sandeep Roy Rick Curts Avichai Shachar Michael Mellor Nathan Thomas Francesc Izquierdo Peter Rabel Michael Gomes Carl Jackson Desiree Ryden James Burke Paul Faulkes Kevin George Stephane Keller Tadaomi Kawasaki Carlo Balassu Graham Ashworth Alec Geldart Jadrien Cousens Alyssa Zarate Carlos Balila Rohit Agarwal Pier Lefebvre Sean Samuels Will Earl Taylor Lenton Ross Krothe B. Allan Toellner Sam Leung Jean-Paul Rovela Taeyoung Kim Sagar Adokar Shrikant Jain Mahesh Ravilla Venugopal Arobindan Ramkumar R Pavan Kumar Bairoji Allison Clarke Alex Lama Navia Joel Tong Jesus Garrido Guisado Jaymie Lam Ian Parra Patino Aylwin Fernando Eric Andrusyszyn Steven Davies Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Shane Wicklund Jamie Tilston Lucian Boicu Manuel Valdez-Mendia Anthony Barcelo Caleb Clarke Sreejith Venugopalan Balaji Parthiban Additional Visual Effects by Blur Studio Additional Visual Effects by Pixel Playground Additional Visual Effects by Shade VFX Additional Visual Effects by Nerve Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereo Lead Artists Robert Burk Anthony Garcia Trevor Graciano Solana Hagler Christopher Higginbotham Keith Kolod Sean McCarty Erasmo Romero Daniel Sandoval Bret Watkins Aaron Williams Jason Williams Stereo Artists Troy Alexiadis Kamran Arian Daniel Avery Brad Banda Chris Bloom Anne Marie Breedlove Morris Brown Owen Cartagena Peter Charron Agustin Andres Cortes Ryan Cummins Adam Dunn James Eggleston Randahl Elkins Javier Fernandez Gary Hangen Andrew Harris Shizue Harrison Eric Heaton Jason Hebert Kimberly Henry Mike Hopkinson Danny Huynh Quan Jiang Brad Kaiser Alexander Limpin Brendan Llave Marc Llorin Ray Macahilas Celeste Madrigal Brandon McMenamin Brian Neil Jaime Osorio Joo-Hwan Park Ryan Parker Ipyana Ponder Ryan Ramsey Robert Reategui Josiah Reeves Julius Santos Kris Sison Matthew Smith Mark Soraci Carla Sparrow Sunny Thipsidakhom Ben Ussher Chloe Valdecontos Adam Will Jessica Wolff Previsualization by Third Floor The Cavalry Soundtrack on Columbia Records / Madison Gate Records Music "Theme From Spider-Man" Written by J. Robert Harris and Paul Francis Webster "Military March No. 1 in D Major, Op. 39 'Pomp And Circumstance'" Written by Edward Elgar Performed by Czecho-Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra Conducted by Adrian Leaper Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "The Writing's On The Wall" Written by Damian Kulash and Timothy Nordwind Performed by OK GO Courtesy of Paracadute Records "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill "Song For Zula" Written by Matthew Houck Performed by Phosphorescent Courtesy of Dead Oceans By arrangement with Bank Robber Music "Pursuit Of Happiness" (Steve Aoki Remix) Written by Evan Mast, Scott Mescudi and Michael Stroud Performed by Kid Cudi featuring MGMT & Ratatat Courtesy of Universal Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises and Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Gone, Gone, Gone" Written by Derek A.E. Fuhrmann, Todd Clark and Gregg Wattenberg Performed by Phillip Phillips Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Blue Danube Waltz, Op. 314" Written by Johann Strauss II Performed by Strauss Festival Orchestra Conducted by Ondrej Lenárd Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "Jeopardy Theme" Written by Merv Griffin "It's On Again" Written by Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, Hans Zimmer and Kendrick Lamar Produced by Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer Performed by Alicia Keys featuring Kendrick Lamar Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records Kendrick Lamar appears courtesy of Top Dawg Entertainment / Aftermath Records / Interscope Records "Honest" Written by Jesse James Rutherford, Zachary Abels, Jeremy Freedman and Michael Margott Produced and Performed by The Neighbourhood The Neighbourhood appears courtesy of Columbia Records © 2014 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The New Yorker mock covers courtesy of The New Yorker. Condé Nast. Jay Adams photograph by C.R. Stecyk III Alternative Realities, 2012 by James Rosenquist is: © James Rosenquist/Licensed by VAGA, New York, NY Courtesy of Acquavella Galleries SHEPARD FAIREY/OBEY GIANT © Andreas Gursky, VG BILD-KUNST, Bonn BLOW UP poster Licensed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. NY1 courtesy of Time Warner Cable News - NY1 Duke Ellington image © Herman Leonard Photography LLC used with Permission. Licensed through Cynthia Sesso/CTSI Images Filmed With The Support of the New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development Special Thanks to The Williamsburg Community The New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts City of Rochester, New York Marvel, Spider-Man and all related character names and their distinctive likenesses: TM & © 2014 Marvel Entertainment, LLC and its subsidiaries. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Subsistence Makes Of A Difference. Category:Credits